eartheternalfandomcom-20200214-history
Remains of the Maar: Goliath Mounds
|repeatable = no |xp = 1894 |previous = None |next = Donk }} Game Description Summary: Yes? Hello there. Are you interested in Goliaths? I am. I study them quite diligently. You know much of them? I do. The Goliaths are the remains of the Maar, long passed great beings made of stone. Ages ago, the Maar were the greatest crafters in all the world. They crafted weapons for the Titans, without their aid, Atan may have never defeated Vinga and ended the Bleakness. When the Cataclysm came and Age of Man ended, the Maar were split on their beliefs. Prometheus believed they should cleanse the world. It would take time, but it was within their power. On the other side, Epimethius thought they should just stay in the home deep in the Under Realm. You see, the Maar had a device called the Orean Symmetry. All begins within its effective working radius would have their lives extended to incredible lenghts. There was a catch, though. If you left the radius, all that "extended time" would come crashing down on you. You would age all those years impossibly fast and thus die. Prometheus, aided by the gods, created the Temporal Aegis. This allowed the Maar to leave their home and begin to cleanse the world. In an act of betrayal, Epimethius betrayed those who left. He was tricked with a promise of power by agentd of Djall, the Krostakin. Epimethius destroyed the Temporal Aegis, thus killing those outside the radius of Orean Symmetry. In the aftermath, Epimethius was granted the power he sought, but not in the way he planned. Djall does indeed keep his promises, though. He was transformed into the first of Goliaths. But now gone was reason, and the skill wich defined the Maar. Left behind was the hulking giants. Nothing more than semi-mindless hulks. Ages later, we see them still, the Goliaths of today. Ah well, that was a bit of history! Now I am concerned about the Goliaths. They are normally brutish, but generally harmless as long as you stay out of their way. Lately though, they have become agressive. Some have even ranged from the areas surrounding their mounds, causing problems along the roads in Midlands. I want you to go and investigate the northern and southern Goliath mounds to the west, then report back to me with what you find there. Upon Completion: You return. They are building odd stacks of rocks and trees? Hmmm.... I have noticed other strangeness too, recently. They still mantain some of their ancestral building instinct, as you saw at their mounds. Like you, I have noticed their new creations are less sophisticated, almost as if they are losing what little intelligence they have left. Something is certainly going on. I will have to do more research. Recommended Level: 23 Party Size: 1 Objectives: *Investigate the Northern Goliath Mound *Investigate the Southern Goliath Mound Walkthrough It's basically go to the marked areas and check for the Goliaths big Statues i found the south one a bit tricky just search around their feet and after u check both statues u have to return to Gunnar. Note: The quest say recommended level 23 but i suggest u to be at least 24 or to take more than 1 person with u because there are monsters level 24 and 25 around both places.